


The Unexpected III: Adapting

by ssa_archivist



Series: The Unexpected [3]
Category: Smallville
Genre: Alternate Universe, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-06-03
Updated: 2002-06-03
Packaged: 2017-11-01 12:15:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/356651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Adopt, adapt and improve,' say the Monty Python boys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Unexpected III: Adapting

## The Unexpected III: Adapting

by zahra

<http://www.obsessedmuch.net/dysfunctional>

* * *

It's a lot bigger than Lex was expecting, and Lex hasn't felt that way about anything in a long time. Of course, Lex wasn't sure _what_ to expect, but wow. It's definitely not something he can buy in America, or Asia, or anyplace else. It's a fucking spaceship. _Clark's_ spaceship, because Clark is an alien. 

Fuck. 

Clark is an alien, _his_ alien. Clark is Lex's gay alien farmboy _something_ and this could only happen in Kansas. Things like this never happened to him in New Haven or Gotham. 

Lex may never leave Smallville again. 

"So." 

"So." 

"This is your spaceship." 

"Yeah." 

Oh god, Lex has never said so little and had it mean so much. He's always prided himself on the power of his understatements, but there's really not much to say to this because it's a _spaceship_. 

A fucking spaceship that brought Clark to Earth. It brought Clark to _Lex_. Oh, this has got to be the best thing _ever_ , and Lex has this overwhelming urge to touch it. Pray to it. Call it 'God' and thank it for sending his only son to Earth. To Lex. 

It would certainly explain Clark's pesky Messiah Complex. Except that Lex may want to worship the ship, but he wants to touch _Clark_. He wants to feel how real Clark is. 

Lex doesn't want Clark on a pedestal, or a lab, or anyplace but right here with him. Standing next to Lex in a shabby storm cellar, and craning his neck so he doesn't knock out the 45-watt overhead light bulb. 

Clark is a really tall alien. 

_Really_ tall. Like NBA scouts could start sniffing around soon, and Christ, what if Clark doesn't stop growing? What if he grows taller than the trees? What if Lex has to buy a step stool so he can look him in the eye? Kiss him, touch him. 

Fuck. 

Lex can't believe he's panicking about Clark not being able to walk through the front door. About Clark not being able to fit in the car. It's not like Lex can't buy Clark a made-to-order _city_ , but he is worried. Deliberately and subtly panicking because Clark is Lex's _alien_ , and Lex has to _protect_ him. Take care of him. 

Just the way Clark takes care of Lex. 

"So." 

"So." 

"So, how do you turn it on?" 

"Turn it _on_?" 

And Lex has to grin because Clark just looks so young, so innocent. So completely freaked out. 

Oh, maybe Lex is adapting faster than Clark. 

"Clark, you know that this doesn't change anything." Liar. Jonathan Kent probably could do better, and Lex's wince has nothing to do with this whole experience. 

"Okay, it changes _some_ things, but, you know, you're the most human alien I know. You know this, right?" Fuck, Lex just babbled. Such a bad sign. 

"Lex, I'm the _only_ alien you know." 

"No, there was Mrs. Proctor in seventh grade, she was definitely not from anywhere on this planet." 

"Lex." Okay, not the time for humor, Lex can see that. 

"I mean that this doesn't change how..." How Lex feels about Clark. Fuck. He's getting emotional. 

"It doesn't change what, Lex?" 

"It doesn't change _you_." Oh god, he needs to touch Clark because this is so surreal, and Dali would've tripped on this like LSD. Lex is never going to need another drug in his _life_. 

Lex has to kneel down because there go his poor knees again, and he's in the dirt. Next to Clark's ship, and his knee is pressing against the side, and it's not cold, not hot, not even dusty because of the tarp. It's just _there_. 

Oh fuck. 

It's so _real_. 

God only knows what's showing on Lex's face: wonder, horror, complete and utter euphoria. 

Fuck yes, and Clark has to get this, see this, see how Lex feels about it. Clark's eyes are so big, so bright, and the ship is so goddamn shiny. So metallic that Lex has to touch it, run his fingers all over this foreign object. It's so smooth, so much like Clark. 

And Clark is kneeling beside him, watching Lex, following Lex's eyes, following his hands. God, Clark's hands are enormous, and thank God it's dark in the storm cellar because Lex is so hard it's probably a bit scary. He's been fighting with his hormones since Clark showed up for their 'date' with a rented copy of 'The Goonies' and that goofy smile. That alien smile, that Clark smile that Lex is going to hold onto like the last butterfly on earth. 

It's all just for _him_ , and Lex doesn't want to scare his alien. Doesn't want to do anything to jeopardize this. Them. 

Oh, has he got phone calls to make in the morning. After this. After his _date_ with _his_ alien. Oh, this is too fucking funny, only Lex's laugh escapes as something guttural, something painful, and Clark looks worried and. Oh. The hands are _back_. Clark's hands are on top of Lex's and they slide together all over the surface of the ship. 

Touching. Feeling. This is quite possibly the most non-drug related tactile trip of Lex's life. 

"It's amazing, Clark." 

"Yeah," only Clark doesn't sound amazed. He doesn't sound as happy, as thrilled as Lex is, and oh. 

"Clark, it's not the ship, you know." 

"It's not the ship what?" 

"Not the ship that - the ship isn't who you are. It's not your destiny." 

Because _Lex_ is Clark's destiny. 

"I - Lex, there are all these things," pause, "things that I can do and - and I'm not like everybody else." 

Lex has always liked that particular Kinks' song, and well, yeah. 

"Like what, Clark?" 

"Like I'm strong. Really strong." 

Wry grin, "so I've gathered." 

"And I'm fast, and I can - I can see through stuff." 

Stuff. Stuff? And Lex has to think quickly, because Clark can see through stuff... like Cyclops. No, that would be laser-vision. Like Professor Xavier? No, because that would make Clark psychic, and oh god, maybe Lex called the _farm_ that time and not the Psychic Friends Network. No more drugs for him, ever. Lex is praying that Clark doesn't mean psychic because that would mean that he knows what Lex is thinking - all of it - and that he's still okay with it. Oh. 

God, Lex has so many questions he wants to ask, but somehow he knows it's not the right time. They'll have plenty of time - later. Only. 

"And you're pretty invincible. Right, Clark?" and Lex can hear Clark swallow. 

"Yeah." 

"So I _did_ hit you on the bridge." Not a question, now it's statement. Clark's hands are still resting on top of Lex's, but Lex can _feel_ Clark mentally fidgeting. Worrying. 

"Yeah." 

Well, that's that. The Truth. This is _some_ conversation they're having, and to think that Lex had it all planned out. Oh well. Lex the Adaptable can go with this. He can see all the pieces slotting into position. Only. All those _lies_. 

And Lex knows that he shouldn't hold them against Clark. That he shouldn't feel _angry_. Only - only Lex is human and it _hurts_. The lies _burn_ and Clark can tell. Lex can tell by the way Clark's hands tighten over his. Not resting but holding and then releasing. 

Clark is letting Lex go, if that's what Lex wants. Only Lex has no intention of going anywhere. 

"It's okay you know," because even if it isn't, it will be. Someday. 

"Lex, I'm so sorry I lied. I'm so sorry, I - I wanted to tell you but..." 

Clark didn't know. 

"I didn't _know_." 

And that's, that's okay. Lex will get over it; Lex _has_ to get over it or it will prevent him from going anywhere. It will prevent _them_ from going anywhere, Lex he knows this; and he can tell that Clark knows it as well. 

"Is that why you told me? Because you didn't know? Because you _wanted_ to know - wanted to find out?" 

Slight nod, and God, Lex is feeling way too much right now. So emotional, and he can't fucking help it because Clark believes. He believes in _Lex_. And Lex doesn't want to fight it, he doesn't think he should. 

He thinks somewhere in the recesses of his mind he's known all along. He's just been waiting. 

The Conversation was never working on his timetable; it was always about Clark. Always has been, and Lex just has to touch Clark. He feels like he's been waiting forever. 

Hands on Clark's face, in his hair. Of course only an alien would have hair that soft. Of course. And Lex is going to get this right. He's never wanted to get anything right so badly in his entire life. 

So he waits, and he lets Clark come to him. Lets Clark take the lead and cup the back of his head, and just _pull_ him in. Like a magnet. Like a million G's of force when a spaceship takes off or when it crashes through the atmosphere. 

Sweet breath, sweeter mouth and it's just the most _human_ kiss Lex has ever had. 

Wet tongue and girlishly soft mouth, and _God_ , Clark is good at this. Stroking Lex's scalp and thrusting his tongue into Lex's mouth. Not practiced or experienced but eager, and _hungry_ ; and Lex just really wants to take control, to lick and bite and taste, but he doesn't. 

Lex doesn't do anything but let Clark touch him. Hands on his shoulders, on his face, and teeth on his jaw line. A soft kiss to his nose and Clark with his starbright eyes that are staring right into Lex's brain with that fucking _see-through_ vision. 

Clark is probably studying Lex's _brain_ , and Lex doesn't care, doesn't think it's strange. He can let Clark see it all. Just Clark. Only Clark. Lex can let Clark be as alien, as human, as he wants to be. As he needs to be. It's okay. 

Lex can take it all. He's adaptable. 

-finish- 


End file.
